Hard to Believe; Fanfiction Series
''Caution to CoD: Black Ops Bronies: The following Fanfiction is a big reference to the famous Video Game, Call of Duty Black Ops I and II and their characters. I ask for all to give an honest opinion and not to insult the reference of this story. "Tank You!" Summing the Series Up The entire series contains of 5 short fanfiction stories. Hard to Believe, Hard to Believe II: The Return of 115, Possessed, LifeLess, and ''Hard to Believe III: Bloodless Past.(Currently being written). All of the stories contain adventures of Marisa and Brutal "Chii" Essin, who adventure inside of a hidden Time Machine to the past of 1944, where an Equestrian Zombie outrun is taken place (Before Princess Celestia had gotten rid of the entire apocalypse). All stories are in order as a very sad and depressing storyline, as well as adventuress and mysterious. Marisa has been created as a story's main character who has been in 5 so-far created fanfictions written by her creator. (The real stories are not typed and posted on any web site and cannot be found, but they are written and printed out so they do exist). Summaries Hard to Believe Marisa's father goes missing once again after entering the time machine back to the past, so with Chii's help, Marisa and her friend decide to go back to the past to find her missing father. But what Marisa finds out about her father is that he isn't just any parent, but an odd pony with four other friends with him. A Japanese Pegasus named Takeo (Last Name Unknown), A Russian Earth Pony named Nikolai Belinski, and an insane german pegasus named Doctor Edward Richtofen. Now they must get to the moon and save a great big mission to get back home. Possessed Marisa tries to resurrect her mother using the help of Chii's Unicorn magic so that Marisa can finally meet who her mother was, but when she finally brings the spirit back to life, she realizes that she and her friend had not resurrected her mother, but something different with an evil plot. It takes over Marisa's body in order to destroy Ponyville, and so now Chii and her father must save Marisa and destory the monster. Hard to Believe II: The Return of 115 Marisa and Chii are being summoned back to the past after they shortly find out that one of their team mates have turned evil. During their time travel, they find out that the pegasus Richtofen had taken over the Earth by a "Pyramid". With the other ponies starving, and her father dying, It is up to Marisa and her friend to stop the doctor and save everyone from Death. Lifeless Marisa starts to get Nightmares about her mother and the messages she is giving her. When they worsen, the entire team decides to go back to find out what it means. When they travel back in time, they enter a new and strange place known as "TranZit" and meet two other newcomers; Marlton, and Misty. They all help on finding out what Marisa's mother has been telling them. In the end, to a sad twist, Chii dies in a final Time Machine glitch. Marisa, finding out about her gruesome friend's death, refuses to eat. It finally worries her father miserably. Endfully, he decides to ask Richtofen to give Marisa memory surgery; Erasing Marisa's entire memory for good so that she cannot remember Chii's death. In the end, Marisa; who does not remember anything, her father; who sadly had given up on hope, and Richtofen; who happily has moved in with them as an exchange of erasing her memory, had thought and declared that they would never return to the past ever again. PTSD Seargent Dempsey, Marisa's father, starts to gain depression after Marisa has no idea what is going on or what had happened in the past after her memory had been completely erased. Marisa starts to gain Nightmares of her past about Chii dying without her knowing why and how they are coming up. Dempsey starts to grow fear as he thinks Marisa is gaining her memory again, and asks Richtofen for help. Strangely, Chii returns to Ponyville looking terribly bruised. Only to find out that it is really the corpse of Chii being taken over by Pain Suffragentice. Marisa attempts to run off and look for help, until Pain sends Dempsey his messages and dissapears, and with a big surprise, Marisa gets hit by a speeding Carriage. Hard to Believe III: Bloodless Past Marisa returns to the modern present wit Category:Fanfiction Category:Other Content Category:FiM Fiction